While there are many mounts for attaching items such as insulated cup holders, fishing poles, cameras, and other devices to a pole, none are able to secure items as safely and securely as the invention described and claimed herein. The issue with mounting a device to a pole is that the mount often slips, or if there is a joint within the mount, then the joint will slip due to vibration or bouncing of the object that the device is mounted to.
The present invention avoids the slipping issue by providing a serrated surface and lock washer in one embodiment and a plurality of serrated surfaces in another embodiment. In turn, a user can mount an object in the desired place and orientation on a bar without the mount slipping or sliding due to the weight of the object.